


Morning

by LingOoO



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LingOoO/pseuds/LingOoO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>肖根晨练，R18，1500多字24k纯肉</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

时间还没过8点，而她们刚经历过一场无与伦比的性爱，没有什么比这个更好的了。Root心想。  
她拍了拍还带着Shaw体温的床，歪着脑袋解下了勒到发红的皮带，然后小心翼翼地接住了残留着Shaw温热的阳具。她用一只手支着自己半斜着懒洋洋地躺在靠枕上，另一只手则集中了所有的力道搭在那个混合着Shaw粘稠的体液和润滑剂的阳具上，漫无目的的撸动着。  
随后，在Shaw关了水龙头的一瞬间，Root忽然笑了笑，把阳具塞入了口中，慢慢地品尝着那属于Shaw的味道。外面的阳光洒进了房间，洒在了Root棕色带卷耷拉在她的锁骨上的头发，照得忽明忽暗，云朵时而会遮挡上一些阳光，然后很快又飘走了。最后，她恶作剧一般故意砸出了声音，似乎刻意想让Shaw听到一般。  
“你他妈跟我滚进来洗澡。”Shaw很明显听到了那个响亮的声音，又愠又恼的声音从浴室的方向传出来。  
为了方便她们随时来一发，她们没有安浴缸。况且，像她们这种从拯救世界中连做爱都得好不容易挤出时间的人，并没有时间懒洋洋地躺在浴缸里享受人生。她们只有个玻璃门拦出来的冲澡用的，空间很大，够她们俩一起洗的。  
Root这才优雅的用大拇指和食指把盖在自己身上的被子捡开，然后晃着她光着的大长腿，向浴室走去。  
在Root打开门的那一瞬间，热气扑面而来。啊不，连Shaw也冲着她扑了过来。然后把她重重地按在了门上。  
Root吃痛地哼了一声，却不知趣的凑到离她很近的Shaw的耳边带着吐着：“这是Round 3么亲爱的？”  
“Shut up.”  
Shaw避开了她那张无时无刻不在调情的嘴巴，径直地啃在了她带着细汗的锁骨上，然后满意地留下了她的牙印。她的一只手正揉搓着Root慢慢挺立起来的乳头，而另一只手，正如Root所愿，径直地伸向了她潮湿的腿根，揉搓，按压，挑逗。  
Root的大脑还没被这突入起来的刺激冲昏，她注意到Shaw已经“贴心”地为她打开了花洒。  
说实话，Shaw冲了个澡并不能立刻缓解她刚刚强烈的运动造成的腿软。Root很轻松的就把Shaw推着撞向了玻璃门，然后发出了Duang的声响。  
她们的唇齿几乎缠在了一起，也分不清到底在谁的嘴里撕咬着，仿佛要把对方吃抹干净。直到咬到Root因缺氧而涨到脸红，Shaw才松开了抓到留下几道红印的Root的肩膀：“傻瓜，连换气都不会。”  
Root仿佛就在等她的这句话，立刻上扬了嘴角：“因为你让我窒息啊亲爱的。”  
Shaw翻了个白眼，摔门进了热气腾腾的空间。  
Root扭着屁股就跟着进去了，毕竟今天的Shaw并不会拒绝她。  
室温一下上升了五六度，Root的细汗慢慢从毛孔里渗出来，下一秒就被温热的舌头舔了个干净。Root大口喘着气，背在墙角试图从并不冰冷的墙壁上获取一点理智。  
Shaw的舌头专注的在她胸前的挺立边打着转，手却不自觉的滑向下面，捏了一下她软软的屁股——虽然经常出外勤，可自从她在得到Shaw后，所有的力气活都被Shaw抢走了，所以并没得到什么锻炼。Shaw用力拍了一下她的屁股，留下个红印，然后抱着她的腰把她扭过去，让Root和墙的接触只剩下两只被抽干力气的手。  
Shaw双手环抱着Root的腰支撑着她站着，腿抵在她的屁股上，以免她腿软。以Shaw的身高，她大概只能啃到Root的肩膀，所以她重重地啃了下去，然后腾出一只手慢慢划过Root的小腹，调皮地在她的潮湿入口周围打转。  
“Please..哈..”Root调整了她的姿势，Shaw有力的大腿支撑着她站住脚。  
Shaw听话的推入了手指，天然润滑剂使她毫无阻碍的滑入了Root的体内，吞没了指根。她抽动了几下，让Root发出了几声闷哼，她有些不满的用另一个手抓住了她胸前的坚硬，刺激着她的敏感。  
水的哗哗声淹没了一切，慢慢稀释着底下的天然润滑，可是它们又像喷泉一样的不断涌出，Shaw加了一根手指。  
Root有些吃痛的哼哼出来。她的棕色头发被浇湿了，乖巧地耷拉在肩膀上，任由Shaw啃咬着或是哈气在上面。  
然后，Shaw加快了速度，她感觉自己的神智像是被黑洞无线吞噬着。这时候，代码，TM，任务，都被抛到了脑后，她的大脑一片空白，除了能感知到Shaw和她自己完美结合在一起，她实在想不到其他东西——Shaw is everything.  
然后她高潮了，她仰起了脑袋试图呼吸些氧气，却忘记自己正在浴室，被花洒浇得呛了一鼻子水。  
Shaw放过了她，把她拎出了花洒的范围，然后深吸了一口气，堵上了她有些红肿的嘴。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢请在老福特按个爪么么-3-


End file.
